


Resurrection

by PhoenixHideki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Ghosts, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewrite, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHideki/pseuds/PhoenixHideki
Summary: Summary: Who would have thought that moving to an abandoned house in the middle of the woods would change one mans life forever.Finding inspiration in an abandoned house that he knew he didn't want led to so much more.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Finding A New Home

In a cul de sac in an up and booming town laid a brick two story house. Inside lived two brothers worlds different. Brandon, age 25, loved games and females. Brandon was well known for being a consummate city lover, never getting enough of parties and getting takeout Chinese at 3 am. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was a big guy compared to his brother. Jax, age 18, was a painter. He loved the outdoors and any form of art. He had long red hair and bright blue eyes. He was skinny and average height. Jax’s room was full of color and his own paintings. His windows were rarely closed to let in the smell of nature inside. 

Jax had noticed Brandon acting a little weird lately but when Jax asked him what was going on, Brandon would quickly change the subject. After several days of this, Jax let it drop and soon forgot about it. Several weeks passed and early one morning as Jax was fixing a bowl of Cheerios, Brandon came sliding in the kitchen with a huge smile plastered on his face. 

“Hey! You busy today?” Brandon said, trying not to reveal anything.

Jax blinked slowly at his brother and lowered the spoon that was halfway to his mouth when he slid in the kitchen.

“No...why? What did you do?”

“Nothing little brother. I just want to show you something, that's all.” 

Jax nodded and stared at his brother for a while before sighing. “Yeah okay. What is it?”

Brandon just grinned and turned to head back upstairs. “Not telling just be ready to leave in an hour!”

Jax just rolled his eyes and finished his breakfast before heading to his room to get ready for the day.

An hour later saw Jax in Brandon’s big pickup truck heading out of town. Jax watched as buildings became few and far between and more trees appeared. Jax would be lying if he said he wasn't confused. 

“Are..are we going to the woods? Out of town?”

Brandon just smiled and kept driving, passing the turn to go into the nearest town for miles. Ok so woods it was. Jax didn't understand why Brandon was so excited about something way out in the woods. It was Jax who had always liked the woods. Jax was willing enough though and Brandon’s excitement was getting contagious. After driving for several hours, they pulled off to a very well hidden dirt trail and went deep into the woods. Then the place came into view. Now Jax was the farthest from a snob one could get, but the place in front of them was so run down and in more need of a bulldozer than a hammer and nails. Jax could see where it had once been someone's dream home. A cabin deep in the woods made of log and stone, a balcony and a porch right below. The wood was weathered to a gorgeous silver and the trees and vines clung around it as if they were bringing it back to the nature around it.

Jax turned to Brandon, “What the hell Bran? Is this your big surprise?” 

Brandon looked just as deflated as Jax felt. “The pictures of this place were great when the realtor showed me them.” 

Jax felt bad for him but what he still didn't understand was why Brandon was even looking at cabins in the woods in the first place. Brandon fell back against the seat and signed. 

“Well, the dilapidated place aside, what are we doing here?” Jax asked, still confused.

Brandon just looked embarrassed now whereas he had been so proud of himself all the way from town. “I..I wanted to surprise you. I know how much you love nature and always wanted to live out here in the woods and this place was something I could afford for your birthday…” His voice trailed off and he kicked at the truck floor.

Jax sat silently as Brandon explained and was overwhelmed. He suddenly smiled and reached over the center console of the truck and hugged Brandon as tight as he could. 

“Bran that's so...well damn big brother I love it.”

Laughing like Jax was crazy Brandon asked, “Love it, huh? Will you still love it when it falls down around your ears?”

“Come on. Let's at least go look around inside first okay?”

Brandon gestured for Jax to go ahead of him and Jax quickly opened the truck door and jumped out. Jax quickly took the small trail that led up to the house from where they parked. He went up the four steps to the porch and turned around. The view took his breath away. There were rolling hills covered in tall pine and rich oak, the valley below him was high grass and carpeted with wild flowers. Suddenly the place didn't seem so bad. Brandon went past Jax and opened the door with the key the realtor gave him and pushed it open, hearing the squelch of the long unused hinges.

It hurt Jax’s ears to hear but more than that it bothered him like they were disturbing something deep within the cabin. The moment Jax went in the door he felt like they should be quiet. No. Quiet wasn't the right word. Jax felt the intense need to be reverent to this place. The great room was indeed great. Large and shadowed but had this warm feeling running through it. Large antique furniture was spaced out nicely around the area and seemed to be right out of the show room if it weren't for the layers of dust covering them. The kitchen was in the very back and was partially blocked off from the great room by half a wall. The stairs were set back against the farthest part of the house and was once a dark oak color. 

Once Jax laid eyes on those stairs, he felt his heart start to pound in his chest. He couldn't catch his breath and it felt like nothing else mattered but what was up those stairs. Something was there. Something Jax needed to see.

"So, not too bad after all huh?" Brandon said, suddenly making Jax jump. Needs some work but shit, a steal of a price. What do you think?"

Jax blinked slowly, not wanting to stop staring at the top of the stairs. "Yeah…" Before Jax knew it, he was moving towards the stairs. As Jax got closer the more it felt like his heart wanted to jump out of his chest. As he started to climb the stairs, Jax realized he hadn't really answered Brandon's question and it was on the tip of his tongue to answer, but it felt like the time it would take to answer Brandon was an eternity. All Jax wanted right now was to know what was up these stairs.

When Jax made it up the stairs, there was no left just right. Jax looked down the long dark hallway as Brandon called out after him but Jax didn't answer. There were several doors but the one Jax wanted was the second door at the end of the hallway. Now Jax had never believed in fate or any kind of that hogwash. He had been raised on not believing anything you couldn't see but as he stood in front of a large thick carved door, Jax felt so many different emotions that he couldn't explain. The door was a double wide door and was carved with cherubs and vines that wrapped around the edges of the door. In the center there were two different figures. On the left side was a profile of a who had long hair and tender features with feathered wings spread behind his back. The figure on the right seemed darker, with slightly shorter hair and demon horns on his head. The wings behind him were bat-like. Good and evil but they didn't seem to be battling; they looked at eachother like they were in love. 

Jax stopped staring at them and pushed against the left door and went into the master bedroom. It was large and open. Beautiful. There was a huge canopied bed with old dark curtains hanging over it and a massive carved headboard with vines etched into it. Next to the bed were two dark handmade oak small tables. There was a handmade dresser pushed up against the far wall next to a door. On the other side of the room was a large bay window looking out over the hills outside. In front of the window was a handmade table and two chairs.

Jax was in awe. The room was everything he had ever wanted. The wood, the stone, and most of all the view. Someone had shared that view with the one they loved and who would Jax ever share it with? Jax stepped further into the room and looked back to the huge bed. He had the sudden urge to want to feel the bed to see if it felt as soft as it looked. As he moved closer to the bed, Jax saw out of the corner of his eye an old leather book. Jax's breath caught in his throat as he looked closer at it. He carefully picked up the book and saw small faded wings on the cover. He felt a connection to this book and didn't know why.


	2. Mysterious Writings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been beta read

Jax was looking down at the book, taking in all the details of the old leather book when he heard a loud crash from outside the room. He blinked and looked up in response at the sudden noise in the quietness of the room. As he did he felt a sudden rush of freezing air pass over him, making him shiver. As he turned to look towards the window to see if that was the problem, Jax felt a sudden wave of emotions wash over him. He felt the stinging bite of tears in his eyes mixed with sudden thoughts of blood and death. He gripped the book to his chest and held himself around it. 

Jax took a deep breath and turned back away from the window. He swallowed around the feeling of tears and tightened his grip more on the book. He didn't understand why he wanted to keep his grip on the old thing and despite the harsh and sudden feeling he had, the young boy felt the need to see what was inside. Just as he was about to move to the bed and open the book, Brandon opened the bedroom door and looked around the big space. Brandon hummed before his eyes landed on Jax and to the tight grip around a book.

“What have you found now?” he said as he walked over to his brother but stopped when Jax unconsciously stepped back. “I looked around this place and I think this old cabin would be perfect for you. If you want it that is.”

Jax nodded a little and smiled around the mess of emotions. “Yes. I think with a little help this place would be perfect.”

Brandon smiled wide. “Great! Let’s get going though for now huh? I got to get you home so I can get to work on time.”

Jax nodded and forced himself to follow his brother out of the room. The second he stepped over the threshold of the bedroom door the cold and the emotions he was feeling just vanished. He sighed quietly to himself and loosened his grip a little on the book as they made their way down the stairs and out of the house. 

As they made their way home, Jax couldn’t tear his eyes away from the book. He kept feeling the insane need to open it. All he wanted to do was go up to his room, lay in bed and read it. He wasn’t much of a dreamer of fairy tales or womens musings on life. But for some reason something in the back of Jax’s head said it was something else. Something that was meant for him in a way. That, out of everyone in the whole world, this book was meant for him and he alone was meant to find it. 

Before he knew it, Brandon was pulling into the driveway of their house and before his brother could say anything, Jax jumped out of the truck and ran to the door. After unlocking the house and running to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, the young red-headed brother quickly ran up to his room. He turned on his light and shut his door, making sure to lock it before quickly moving over to his bed and laid down on his stomach. Jax carefully placed the book down in front of him and took a deep, calming breath. He stared at the cover for a couple of minutes before gaining the courage and opening the book. The pages were yellow and the neatly written text was faded but still readable. He carefully pulled it closer to see. At the top right of the page was a date: 15th July. So it was a diary. 

He opened his water bottle and took a sip before setting it back on his bed. He got comfortable before settling in to read.

_15, February_

__

__

My father and brother are constantly fighting lately. They have been at it for months. I do not know why as they refuse to tell me. They have gotten so bad that they fight for blood until one or the other submits. It is pointless. Father always wins as he is older and stronger, more wise. 

As they started for today I left. I did not want to be a part of their fighting anymore. Near where I live there is a small village. It seemed full of life and energy. I stayed in the shadows of the forest that surrounded the village. I did not want to die by crazy people who only saw me as the threat that I was not. 

After several minutes of watching the people, I saw a young tanned male with beautiful dark red hair exit a house at the back of the village. I was immediately drawn to him. I could not look away. He looked so beaten and hurt that even now I want to return to him. I want to know why he is so sad.

I will return to the village tomorrow to see if I can see him again.

Jax blinked when he finished the first page. “Wh-what the hell?”

He tried to grasp what he had just read. Fight for blood? What? Jax closed the book and looked at the cover. It was a normal leather antique book. Jax was slightly scared by what he had read but he still wanted to read. He was still drawn to it. He moved a little and reopened the book. Jax turned the page and went back to reading.

_23, March_

__

__

It has been awhile since I last wrote in this silly book. There were a lot of issues that came to be. 

Aito. His name is Aito.

A beautiful abused, wide eyed human being.

My father calls me insane for wanting to be around the man. I can not help but care. Aito is very talented from what I have witnessed from afar. He paints. I watched him a couple of times for hours. 

He gets called away to do his family's chores. They never lift a finger that I have seen. They just sit and boss Aito around. 

I have gotten close enough to him to see he has the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen.They are filled with so much sadness however. 

_Maybe one day we will be able to meet and he won't be scared of me like the others are._

Jax frowned at what he just had read. This person had clearly been in love and afraid to scare this Aito. It was heart wrenching to the red-head. Was he deformed in some way? Whoever had written this was so sad that it came through the page along with the pain that the man he was falling in love suffered.

Jax rolled onto his back and closed his eyes as he thought about them. The mysterious duo. How would it feel to be admired from afar? Of course Jax wouldn’t know if the man loved Aito but the words seemed to make it seem that way. Jax wished he had that kind of love.

It was so funny how he had described Aito in the diary. Long dark red hair just like his. Aito painted. He painted.

It was like the diary’s owner was writing about Jax instead. Jax decided that he was done reading for now as it was starting to make him sad and not just for the people in the diary but for himself. Jax longed for someone to love him like how the mysterious man loved Aito. He wanted to feel special to someone. Jax stuffed the book under his bed for safekeeping and went downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed before Jax heard anything about the house. He was making a sandwich with headphones in his ears listening to an audiobook when Brandon came into the kitchen with a huge smile on his face. After his brother gained his attention, Jax removed the headphones.

“Hey! I got news!” Brandon informed.

“What?” Jax asked.

“I heard from the realtor lady today and she said the house is yours,” the brunette informed, his eyes shining with happiness.

Jax leaned against the countertop, vibrating so much energy he almost fell down. The red-head had put the old cabin out of his mind, what with college classes starting soon and everything. He hadn't even picked the diary back up.

“That’s terrific! When can we go see it again?” Jax gasped.

Brandon’s smile just got bigger even though he had tried to hide it. “How about today? We can stop by the store and get supplies to clean it up so we can start renovation.” his brother suggested.

Jax squeaked and hugged his big brother tight before he flew upstairs and changed while Brandon walked behind him at a more calm pace to change. Jax quickly threw on some old jeans and a ripped, paint splattered shirt and raced back downstairs where he bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited for his brother to come down. When he finally did, the red-head could hardly wait anymore. His brother just laughed at Jax’s excitement before he grabbed his key and headed towards the door. The young painter flew past him and ran to the truck, jumping inside.

“Come on!” Jax called.

Brandon laughed harder as he got into the driver's seat and started the car. “You know the place isn’t going anywhere, don’t you?” the brunette teased.

“I don’t care! There is so much hidden potential in that little place. I want to restore it to its old glory.” the red-head said.

Brandon just chuckled and started the truck before he backed out of the driveway. They made the fifteen minute drive into town before heading to the nearest janitorial supply shop where they picked up all the brooms, mops, buckets, sponges, and cleaners that they could ever need to clean the old cabin. Soon they were heading back out of town to the middle of nowhere and up the hidden dirt path that led to the beautiful, albeit falling apart, cabin in the woods. 

As soon as the truck stopped, Jax bolted out of the vehicle and ran behind the bed of the truck where he waited. Brandon put the truck in park and turned it off before he calmly walked around the back to where his little brother was before he opened the bed and hopped up so that he could hand out the supplies. He jumped down and grabbed some of the supplies and helped Jax bring them up the path to the house. Brandon unlocked the door, the hinges squeaking as he forced the old barrier open and pushed his way inside, set the bags in the entryway, and got to work. 

Jax knew this would take months but he was beyond ready. Once he had stepped inside, he felt like he belonged here. It felt like home more than his real home felt. After some debate, they decided to start in the kitchen. They started clearing out all of the rotting wood furniture before cleaning up all the debris that time had placed there. There was a lot of coughing and needing of fresh air, but several hours later the kitchen was finished. 

They decided to take a break and breathe some fresh air so Brandon went to go get them dinner while Jax left the house to go explore the woods around his house. The red-head smiled to himself. HIS house. He was so excited. Nothing could bring him down. As Jax explored he found a pond surrounded by trees and tall grass. The fish made small sounds that filled the silence of the woods. He smiled more and took it all in. He knew he was going to love it in this place.

After watching the fish for several minutes, the young painter turned around and started to head back to the cabin. He couldn’t wait for it all to be perfect. By the time Jax made it back, Brandon was just walking up with bags of take out. “Just in case we get hungry later.” he said after the look he got from his little brother. 

Jax nodded and took one of the bags before they went inside. They went to the kitchen and sat the bags down on the countertop. After sorting out what he wanted, the red-head took his food and went to sit on the steps outside. Shortly after, Brandon joined him and they talked about what they should work on next and what the plans were to renovate the place.

Jax swallowed around the food he was eating. “One thing I didn't see last time was a dining area. Maybe if it's not too expensive we can add that?” he asked.

Brandon nodded and smiled. “Yeah I don't see why not.” 

When their food was finished they put the leftovers in the kitchen and went back to work. They moved onto the Grand Room, as it was labeled in the ad, and started to remove the furniture. They sat the pieces of furniture outside to be looked at later to see if any of them could be saved. When Jax went back inside, his nose started to tingle and his eyes watered. He stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath, hoping the feelings would pass. 

Brandon had already started to sweep the floors, not noticing his little brother frozen in place. Jax, however, couldn't focus on anything. A wave of emotions he couldn't understand had hit so sudden that he was left completely unfocused. He felt so lost in sadness that it was so overwhelming as tears streamed down his cheeks. 

Jax let out a deep breath as he tried to control his breathing before he tried to gather himself. He shook his head and reached to grab a broom to help his brother clean. They didn’t have much sunlight left and there were no working lights in the cabin. As they made their way through the large room, Jax found a door that he hadn’t seen before. It blended in well with the walls and was easy to miss. The red-head stepped away a little and tilted his head. What was behind it? He reached out and just as he was about to touch the doorknob, a rush of cold air moved over him. He froze once again and closed his eyes, hoping it would go away and fast. He backed away from the door and opened his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, Jax saw something, and when he turned to look he froze. 

There, by the stairs stood a long haired man. A man that shouldn't be there. Jax stared at the muscular man for a few seconds before he blinked and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them, the man was gone.

Jax stumbled back a little and squeaked as he turned sharply to look behind him. He let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Brandon. 

“You gonna help or what?” Brandon asked, nudging him again.

“I...yeah. Sorry, I thought I saw something.” Jax muttered.

Brandon just smiled and said. “Probably just tired. We had a busy day. We’re almost done for the day anyway and then we can go home. We should come back tomorrow earlier so that we can get more done.”

Jax just nodded. He couldn't help but notice the feeling he had been having all day was suddenly gone. Just like that man. The red-head shook his head again before going back to sweeping the floors. This room wasn't too bad since it already looked like it had never been used. The floors were the worst of it all and they already knew they’d have to repair some parts of the walls.

After an hour more of cleaning, the sun had gone down below the trees, making the twolose the only light they had. Finished, they put everything to the side and decided to leave for the night as Brandon went to go get their leftovers before joining Jax by the door. 

“You got everything important?” the brunette asked.

Jax nodded with a smile and said. “Yup let's go. I need a bath.”

Brandon nodded and they left the house, the brunette locking the door behind them. They made their way to the truck and as Jax was about to get in, he had the feeling of being watched. When he looked up, he froze. There, clear as day, was the same man from before. The red-head swallowed, and when the man looked straight down into his eyes, Jax noticed that there was a little more that he was able to see about the man. Jax noticed that the man's hair was white, no, a gray that faded to a dark almost charcoal color. He also noticed the man's eyes. 

They were red and Jax was terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos


	4. Moving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some art made by the lovely [ Darksinokari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokari). Go give them some love 💜

When they arrived home, Jax went to his bedroom to grab some pajama pants before going to the bathroom to take a hot shower. He tried to forget the eyes he had seen but the young man just couldn’t shake it. Maybe they weren't red and he was just tired. Hell maybe the man wasn't even really there. After a quick wash, Jax Dried off and put the soft pants on. As he re-entered his room, the red-head decided to read the diary.He grabbed the book from under his bed and flopped down on top of his sheets where he opened to the third page and started to read from where he had left off. 

1, August

Aito and I have finally met face to face and he is so kind. He seemed afraid when he had bumped into me in the woods. He had asked for my help to hide him and I knew his fear wasn’t directed at me. I took him to my home where he would be safe from whatever he was afraid of. I found out that my thoughts were right however. His human family mistreat him while they sit and do nothing to help him with day to day things. If there was a God I would have prayed. Prayed for him to stay where he was safe. We talked for hours before he left. He has the softest voice and it is so calming. He drew a picture of himself in this book because I asked him to. Aito did not question why. 

Jax thought about what he had just taken in. Poor Aito, abused and used by his family; those that were supposed to love and cherish him unconditionally. This person, whoever it was, was there for Aito even though his own family didn’t seem to get along either. Kindred spirits, maybe? The red-head took a deep breath and tried to ready himself to read the next page, but when he turned the page all he saw was his face staring back at him. A thousand breaths couldn’t have prepared himself for what he saw. There were some subtle differences but not many and they were hard to see.

[](https://ibb.co/DDTm5yw)

After what felt like hours of staring at the drawing, Jax turned the page and tried to focus more, wanting to see if he could get answers.

27, August

Aito and I speak every day now. I feel so very close to him. I never want him to leave. I think I want to ask him if he would stay. Maybe it is too soon. Too strange? My father says to leave him. Not to bother with useless humans. We will see how he feels when I tell him I am falling in love with Aito.

Not that Jax couldn’t tell where this was going. He had figured out from the start that the writer had loved Aito, but to read it, to know it in their own words, was epic. He let the book drop and rolled over to lay on his back, in complete daydream mode. He pictured having what had grown between man in the book and Aito. That the writer was writing about him and not Aito so sweetly. He wanted that kind of love. He had wanted it for as long as he could remember.

Jax looked at the clock and saw that it was getting late, so he should get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. He closed the book and set it on his bedside table before turning out the light and going to bed.

~~~~~~

For the next month, Jax and Brandon were busy with cleaning. Most of the furniture couldn’t be saved and it saddened the young man. It was like throwing away history. When week three hit, Jax started to hear small noises in other rooms but when he went to go look, no one was there. And at the end of the first month, they were ready for the walls to be fixed. 

At the end of the fourth month, brand new furniture was being brought in. Everything looked so new that no one would know the cabin used to look like it was falling apart. Even Brandon had to admit the place looked great. Brandon had been staying with him for a couple days so the travel would be easier as they finished the final touches. Jax knew his big brother would be leaving soon. Leaving him there to live on his own for the first time in his life and the red-head had to admit, he felt….protected, safe. 

The day Brandon was set to leave Jax walked into the living room as his brother was using his shower one last time. The room was filled with the sounds of the shower running upstairs, making the room seem peaceful. The red-head messed with the placement of the books that he had on the coffee table, including the diary, in front of the couch that sat against the large window.

When Jax looked up from his rearranging, he found that he was no longer alone. There, in the corner by the window was a tall man. The same man he had seen before. However, this time unlike the other two times, the man was solid. The red-head could see every single detail. The man had long gray hair that faded to a charcoal gray toward the tips. The man was very muscular, like he had done a lot of heavy lifting in his life. He wore a torn shirt that Jax was sure when he was alive would have been very fancy. Most of all, his eyes were actually blood red. He stared into the man's eyes and only saw sadness but had a small amount of hope. The young painter felt tears start to form in his eyes at the intense amount of sadness that filled his gaze. 

“W-who are you?” Jax said as he wiped his eyes. DoThe man just smiled sadly and at the sound of footsteps on the stairs, the man vanished.

“So, you think you're gonna be ok tonight? I can stay longer if you want me to,” Brandon said as he came to stand next to his little brother.

“I-No I’ll be fine. I'll call you tomorrow to let you know how it went,” Jax teased, trying to get his mind focused. 

“Okay. Love you little brother.”

“Love ya too. Drive safe okay,” Jax said as he walked Brandon to the brand new door.

They hugged and the red-head watched his brother until he couldn't see him anymore. He shut the door and when he turned around he felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him, and he somehow knew he was safe.

Jax walked over to the couch and grabbed the diary that lay on the coffee table and curled up on the couch where he pulled a blanket, warmed by the sun, from the opposite end, and laid it over his lap. He started reading and lost track of time. Before he knew it, it was past midnight. But Jax had finally learned the writer's name: Hayden.


	5. Finding Hayden

Late the next evening, Jax was making a quick dinner of Ramen. When the water boiled he added the noodles and waited until time was up before turning off the heat and poured it in a bowl which he brought into the living room where he curled up on the couch and decided to watch some television while he ate. Once he finished, he set the bowl on the coffee table and continued to watch some more TV. He started to feel drowsy an hour later but didn't want to go to bed just yet but before he knew it he had fallen asleep. In the middle of the night the young man woke up with a nagging feeling that something was wrong. He rubbed his eyes and got up off the couch as he looked around the room, only to find nothing out of place yet it felt like something was. After a few minutes of searching around, Jax heard a small sound by the stairs and the basement door. He walked towards the stairs, the sound was still faint but felt closer than before which made him hold his breath so he could better figure out where it was coming from.

Now that he was closer, Jax could hear the sound of someone crying and frowned when he realized the sound was coming over by the basement door. They hadn't cleaned the basement yet so he didn't know what would be inside, but the red-head walked over to the door and carefully opened it anyway. He stepped forward, looking down into the darkness of the basement. He reached out and grabbed the old railing and started his descent, the old wooden stairs creaking under his weight. When he made it halfway down a wave of anguish hit Jax in his chest, almost causing him to collapse. 

After catching his barings, Jax forced himself to take a deep breath but he continued down the old steps. The second his foot hit the basement floor, the sadness left him. It was suddenly quiet, like nothing had happened. The room itself was filled with cobwebs and thick layers of dust. There were support beams above him and a table was pushed to the far wall under a small basement window, letting in some moonlight. There were some things scattered here and there but otherwise the room wasn't as bad as he thought it would have been. 

Over on the table, Jax spotted an old candle. He carefully walked over to it, somehow drawn to it. Under the candle was an old, yellowed piece of paper. The red-head held his breath and carefully moved the candle off of the paper before he picked it up. Using the moonlight, Jax saw it had faded writing on it and noticed it was splattered with dark red splotches. It felt wrong to see it, yet he also felt like it was meant for him. So, he took a deep breath and decided to read the letter.

Aito,

I miss you so very much. As each and every day passes without you, I do not know how much more of this pain, of this heartache, I can take. I keep seeing you everywhere. I am plagued by nightmares of you. Some of what could have been. When I wake up, I see you standing beside me. Most days, I do not want to wake up. Waking up without you here does not feel right. You need to be here, by my side. It gets harder every day. I feel my mind breaking apart. Sometimes I think I feel your breath on my neck. I wish I could touch you and hear your voice again. I swear to you, my love, if I could make this right, take your place, I would in a heartbeat.

What about the plans we had? Have a house far away from your family. In the forest. 

You were not supposed to go dammit. You promised you would hang on. You were supposed to fight. 

We were supposed to have a family of our own. Remember the cabin I promised to make us? So you could see the sun? I finally finished it today. I kept my promise. I think you would like it. If only you could see it. It has the perfect view for you in every room. I gave you your own little room so you can paint and draw all you wish. It has a large window so you can see everything. There is even a library. It is perfect. 

Just for you. 

You know I would die for you. Anything for you.

Tonight though, I am selfish. I am screaming out to the stars. It does not matter where you are: heaven or hell, you will be mine again tonight. Forever like we agreed right? 

I love you forever. 

Yours, forever,

Hayden

As Jax finished reading he realized that the paper was now wet. He reached up and found his cheeks were wet and tears filled his eyes. How sad and hopeless Hayden must have been. He hadn’t seen the man in weeks, had almost forgotten about him. But the letter, it was the saddest thing he had ever read. And on top of that, he felt like the note was meant for him to find. 

The more he thought about it, however, Jax realized one thing. If the note was Hayden’s suicide letter and it was still there, never moved according to the dust, that only meant that no one had found his body. Of course, the red-head had watched all those ghost shows and they talked about how ghosts usually remained if they had unfinished business or some reason to be in a place. 

Jax wiped his eyes again and carefully folded the note to put in his pocket and looked under the table it had been on. After finding nothing there, not that he expected to, he stood back up and looked around the room. There had to be something he had missed. And in a dark corner, not far from the table, was a heavy looking desk. He walked over the soft dirt of the basement and gripped tightly onto the edge of the desk. He struggled to move the heavy desk and was honestly tempted to call Brandon to help him, but he felt like it was his duty; he alone was meant to do this. After several minutes of struggling the desk shoved out of the way, revealing more soft dirt. 

When Jax dropped to his knees, something told him to dig in this spot, he felt the dirt was somehow different. It seemed colder, and softer than all the rest. As Jax carefully dug through it with his hands, he took deep breaths. He could do this. He was scared for sure, but more of the spiders that may be lurking. Yes, he knew that he was essentially digging for bones and the only thing about it that he was scared of were spiders, but he didn't care. He didn’t have to dig deep however. Soon the red-head found a long white bone, maybe an arm or a leg bone. And he held his breath once again as reality hit. It was real, what he was seeing. He quickly gathered himself and gently set the bone aside and continued to dig. The more he dug, the more bones he found and an hour had passed before Jax had uncovered everything but the skull. Just as he was about to search in a different spot, he caught sight of something white. When he wiped it off with his hand gently, he pulled out a skull or at least what resembled a skull. Everything looked normal except the teeth. 

Jax fell back onto his hands on the ground as he stared at it. He was struggling to breath as he tried not to overreact but he had to be real with himself, seeing sharp pointed teeth on a skull was freaking him out a little. He couldn't look away and after what felt like forever, but was mere minutes, the red-head stood up on shaky legs and set the skull by the other bones. He needed a blanket or something to bury the bones, but as soon as he turned his head back towards the stairs, there stood the man in his full glory. He was clear as day and standing mere feet from Jax.

There was no anger, no hatred in the man’s eyes. The pale man just looked down at his bones, his own body for a few seconds before he looked up at Jax, smiling sadly at him. The red-head suddenly didn’t feel scared anymore of the ghost, just sad. All the man had ever wanted was to be reunited with the one he had loved and in return got stuck. Jax wanted to help, it was all that mattered right then. 

When he disappeared again, the red-head nodded to himself and went upstairs with a rush of determination. He was on a mission and he didn’t give two fucks on what time it was. He went up to his bedroom and carefully pulled the note out of his pants pocket and set it aside. He would put it somewhere safe after he was finished. After that he went to his closet where he had some old spare blankets his brother had left for him and went back down to the basement. Once again Jax couldn’t help but feel sad, and a little guilty for wishing he had what they had, had for each other. 

Sure, they had found each other just for one to be ripped away from the other and Life seemed to be unfair to them. That was one reason why he didn’t believe in God, or any Gods. 

Once he made it back into the basement, he felt like the man was there, watching, though Jax wasn’t positive and wondered if maybe it was his imagination. The red-head figured that since he was alone, he wanted to try to talk to him, to see if he could get an answer from him. 

“A-are you here? Can you say anything?” the young man asked as he walked over to the bones and kneeled down next to them. “I want to help you. I don’t know what to really do. Do you know how I can help?”

He opened the blanket and spread the old grey blanket out a little. One by one and he set the bones in the center of it. As he was about to ask another question, the tall man appeared next to Jax by the shallow hole where his bones once were. 

“No,” Hayden said softly, looking down at the pile. “I never thought I would be in this situation. It was hard enough to realize I was still in this house.”

With tears running down his face, Jax nodded a little. Right, of course he wouldn’t. He still didn’t want to give up though. 

“I’m sorry for what happened to you Hayden. I’m sorry about everything. I could tell you loved him very much.” the red-head said as he rubbed his eyes as Hayden nodded a little. 

When he didn’t say anything in return, Jax sniffed a little. “I-I could try and bury your bones outside. Maybe where Aito is. Maybe that will allow you to rest,” the red-head offered. At Hayden’s frown, Jax knew something was said wrong. The man backed away from the red-head and his eyes hardened in ange and the young man froze at the look. 

“That’s impossible. He was burned alive,” Hayden said darkly.

The room got colder and the view in front of Jax became distorted, almost like the focus was broken on a camera. Hayden slowly became more transparent as Hayden’s anger took his focus. 

‘Burned’. That one word made Jax’s blood run cold. How could anyone do that to a human being?

“W-what do you mean? How? Why?” the red-head gasped, unable to help the tears that fell.

Hayden looked at Jax and blinked. “They found us. Found out about everything and took it out on him because they could not hurt me more than I could them. They were smart though. Made it to where I could not go near him. To SAVE him. His family kept him alive for three days before they burned him. They burned him to the point most of his skin was blistered and black, barely recognizable, before putting it out. He was barely alive but he held on as best as he could. They allowed me to go near him so I could say goodbye. We made a promise before they shot an arrow in his shoulder. I tried everything to stop it. He refused to scream but he cried.” Hayden’s eyes hardened. “Once he was gone, I trapped them all there, just like they did him. I Burned THEM all. Just like they did to him.”

Jax started to shake as he listened. Why? Why Aito and Hayden? The sadness and anger that came off of Hayden was suffocating. It was like a beacon was lit and he was too close to the fire. They did nothing wrong but love each other. 

“I-I’m so… sorry isn’t enough, but I am truly sorry for what happened,” the red-head.

Hayden’s eyes softened a little and he forced himself to smile. “Thank you. You do not have to be upset. I am sorry as well. It can be a sore subject for me,” Hayden said. Jax nodded and gathered the bones into the blanket. 

“I know the perfect spot for you. Don’t you worry,” the young man informed.

Jax stood on shaky legs and held the bones to his chest as he climbed the stairs. When he got to the top he turned around and went to ask a question but he was alone. He frowned but decided to try and ask him later. He went into the closet by the front door and grabbed a flashlight, left the house and carefully made his way to the pond he had found earlier that was on his property. He then realized he forgot a shovel but he didn't want to leave the bones alone. So he gently set the blanket on the ground and decided to use the flashlight as a makeshift shovel. He dug as deep as he could by the water before he sat the flashlight aside and gently picked up the blanket, setting it into the hole before he carefully moved the dirt over the blanket with his hands, burying the bones. 

Jax closed his eyes. “Please work.”


	6. The Big Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay life got a hold of me and wouldn't let go. 
> 
> This chapter has been edited by the lovely [ Darksinokari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokari). Thank you for getting all the dumb mistakes and making this a good chapter

Jax opened his eyes only to see Hayden standing next to him. The ghost smiled sadly as he stared down at the dirt. “I don’t think it worked.”

“I’m sorry, Hayden. I really hoped it would work.” Jax said sadly before standing up. 

Hayden just nodded and disappeared. And that was the last he had seen of the man. He knew the ghost was still around but he couldn’t see him but for days he could feel the despair throughout the house.

One day when Jax came home, arms full of groceries, he heard the soft sound crying fill the house. He frowned, set the bags on the kitchen counter, and tried to find the source of the sound. Try as he might, Jax couldn't find any sign of Hayden throughout the house and the crying continued on. As he made his way up the stairs, he noticed a sound was coming from the ceiling. He almost went back downstairs, to give Hayden some privacy, but instead his legs betrayed him and he went to the only place he could, the attic. At the end of the hall, by his bedroom, Jax reached up and pulled down the ladder that led to the dusty attic. 

The only time Jax and Brandon had bothered to go up there was to see if there had been any holes in the roof. Since he hadn't planned on using it and there was barely anything up there, they hadn’t bothered to clean it. The attic itself was as long as the house and had two small windows on either side that offered very little light. As the red-head neared the sound of crying, it suddenly stopped and the room became too quiet. 

“Hayden?” Jax whispered into the silence.

Jax carefully walked over to the nearby wall and saw the most beautiful painting he had ever seen. The red head knew one of the people in the painting instantly. The other was easy to figure out. Hayden and Aito. Jax gasped in awe of it; the more he discovered about them, the more they seemed real to him. Seeing them both together, the love they must have felt for one another came right through the painting. Their faces in a look of true bliss and undying love. 

The painting itself was of Hayden holding Aito. They seemed to be laying on something but the background was so vague it was hard to tell what it had been, the only brightness was them, like nothing else mattered in the world but the couple. It was hard to see the detail in the low light and Jax didn’t want it to get damaged any further by being up in the attic so the young man decided to bring it with him.  
He carefully picked it up and carefully climbed down the attic stairs before walking into his art room, turning on the light behind him. Jax carefully placed it on his easel and took a step back. They looked so young and beautiful, so obviously in love it warmed straight through his body. The edges were badly burnt and in places seemed to be falling apart off the wood.

In better light, the red head could see the details better. The colors used for the couple were painted in light muted pastels and primaries but the world around them was painted in various muddled greys and browns. Almost like they were the only light in a world that was dirty and sad.

Jax had little to no experience in doing art restoration but he didn’t think he would want to even try with this one. Somehow the singed edges helped tell a story. The story of something tragic.

He needed to know more and there was only one way to get answers. Jax knew he’d get the story behind this painting in the pages of the diary, so he turned around and immediately went downstairs. He plopped down onto the couch and grabbed the diary, opening it to the next page. 

3, September  
I have offered Aito a place to live, a way to get away from the cruelty of his family. He has accepted. I was in shock, thinking he would decline. He has admitted after several days of living here that he has grown to have feelings for me. I have told him that I feel the same.

The days and nights are getting colder and some days it gets so cold he ends up sick. I feel completely helpless when this happens. He says he is used to it which makes me sadder.

My mother has passed but before she left us, she had visited me. She said that she was proud of who I was becoming. My father and brother have now seemingly teamed up against me and wholeheartedly disagree with my choices. They remind me weekly of my mistakes. Though, admittedly, this week I haven’t seen either one of them.

Aito is happy here though. He tells me I give him a reason to live in this dark and cruel world. I want nothing more than to be with him forever. I know deep down we are meant to be, and without him in my life it would make it meaningless. I would rather die than to be without him.

Jax still didn’t understand some of Hayden’s cryptic comments but he thought that maybe it had something to do with his, for lack of a better word, deformity. The teeth on his skull had been so pointed and in the painting his ears were also shaped differently. He also remembered those times he had seen Hayden’s eyes; that they had been different as well. He then decided that other than asking Hayden himself, the red-head would have to read to see if this diary would uncover any secrets.

15, September

I do not know what happened. Not one possible idea. One second Aito and I were just talking and the next I was on him, kissing him, touching him. He didn’t seem to mind though. In fact, he was quick to join in. As I am writing this, I am watching as he sleeps. His neck and shoulder are covered in bruises but I cannot help but feel complete. How will he hide this? Even though we live together, he still goes back to the village to his family for whatever reason. What will they say if they see it? I never thought I would be this happy. Other than my mother, I have never been this happy in my 2000 years of life. 

I must protect him even more now.

Jax dropped the book into his lap as if it burnt him. Two thousand years? He fought with himself, thinking he had read it wrong, or if it was just one of those exaggerated things, but Hayden didn’t seem to be that type of person for cheap dramatics. He was honest and heartfelt but two thousand years? It was impossible. And what hickey would cause for Aito to need protection? What kind of hickey called for danger?

Jax decided he’d had enough confusion for now so he went back upstairs and grabbed the painting off the easel and took it downstairs. The redhead set it up on the kitchen counter so he could study it some more as he made himself something to eat. Hayden looked like any normal person, not someone who could be two thousand years old. Was he always a ghost? No, of course not, not when he was kissing Aito. A witch? No, witches didn’t live that long.

As he finished cooking, he moved his food to the island in the kitchen and set the food down before moving to take the painting off the counter and set it aside so he wouldn’t spill anything on it. As he ate, the redhead's mind started to wonder, not able to focus on any one certain thing. When he finished eating, Jax went around the house and did some chores to keep his mind busy. 

Jax drug himself to bed later that night, forgetting to grab the painting. As it turned out, that would be the biggest mistake Jax would ever make in his life. A mistake he and his brother would both live to regret. 

Early the next morning there was a loud knock on the front door. After several minutes of silence the door opened revealing Brandon. The older brother walked up the stairs and went straight to Jax’s bedroom where he shook his younger brother's shoulder.

“Get up, lazy ass! I’m taking you to get some food then we are going to get you some more supplies for around here.” Brandon said.

Jax groaned and opened his eyes. He wasn’t all that hungry but the gesture was great so he forced himself to roll out of bed. He rubbed his tired eyes and started for the bathroom. “I’ll be out in a few. Make coffee.”

“Fine, but don’t take forever. I’m starving.”

Jax grunted and went into the bathroom. He quickly showered and shaved before walking into the bedroom to get dressed. The redhead met Brandon in the kitchen and was handed a large travel mug full of hot coffee that he nursed while they left the house and went to town. Breakfast was great and the coffee Brandon had made plus the two cups at the diner had Jax wired and ready to go for the day. 

When they got back to the cabin, the red-head decided he wanted to go back up to the attic to see if there were any more small things that belonged to Hayden or Aito. Jax realized fast that he was becoming obsessed with the possibility of uncovering more of their mystery. About an hour later, the redhead walked down to the kitchen to see what all his brother had done.

Just as Jax was rounding the corner to the dining room, he heard a loud scream. Once he entered the room his eyes widened at what he saw. There was Hayden in all his glory, body tense and radiating anger, standing over his brother's bleeding body. As the redhead ran over to his brother he noticed Brandon was pale and had five deep bleeding gashes in his back, blood soaking through his shirt.. He felt anger spike in the room, and Jax looked up, noticing Hayden had blood dripping down his fingers, from his blood covered...claws… and his face was pure, unbridled hatred. 

As Hayden took a menacing step towards his brother, the red-head quickly stood up and blocked his path. “Hayden! No!” he said, shaking. “Please Hayden! Don’t hurt him!”

And for the first time, Jax heard a deep growl resinat from deep within Hayden, making the young man shake in deep rooted fear. Hayden’s lip twitched as he growled deeper at the read-head. It was going to be hard to try and fend off a pissed off Hayden, but he never once took his eyes off the ghost. “Hayden, please. He’s no threat to you now. You hurt him bad. Back off or I won’t help you anymore.” he said as he tried to fish out his phone, still keeping eye contact with the angry man. He tried to dial 911 without looking but found it impossible without looking down.

“It was his own fault.” the demonic creature said angrily.

“His fault? What the fuck could he have possibly done to warrent this Hayden?!” Jax screamed but knew it was stuipd to even ask. Hayden had fucking claws and could rip him into peices if he wanted. “You know what? Don’t even answer that. I’m taking him to the hospital to get help. Don’t even try to stop me!” 

Jax grabbed Brandon’s arm carefully and wrapped it around his shoulder before he forced his feet under him, afraid his brother would go into shock before he could get him to the hospital. When the younger brother got Brandon into the passenger seat of his truck he quickly ran to the other side, and as he was getting into the driver's seat his eyes caught sight of the trash cans. There, laying innocently against the plastic cans, was the old painting. Jax stopped dead in his tracks and looked back to the house just in time to see Hayden fade from the window. He understood now. He had caused this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave comments and kudos. THank you for reading


	7. Getting Some Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late by like....alot. I just fell off any motivation I had to write any story but Im going to start trying to get back into it. Sorry this is short but its a start. Hope you enjoy.

After the doctors patched up Brandon and admitted him for observation, Jax sat next to his sleeping brother whose bed had been placed near a large open window. The room itself was a sterile white color with a bunch of machines around. Jax sat, feeling confused and guilty: confused because he had underestimated Hayden and couldn’t understand how he had claws that did so much damage to his brother, and guilty that he hadn’t prevented this whole thing by hiding the painting better. The red-head should have at least put it back onto his easel where Brandon wouldn’t have messed with it.

After spending most of the day by his brothers side, Jax finally left Brandon and drove home. He needed answers and if he didn’t get them, or if he didn’t like the answers, he would find a way to get Hayden out of his house. 

“Hayden! Come out right now!” Jax screamed as he shut the front door behind him. 

The red-head looked in circles where he stood for any sign of the ghost. No, Hayden had hurt his brother over a mistake and now he was playing dead. Ha, a ghost playing dead. Maybe he was going insane. Jax didn’t care though. It wasn’t something in his head that made those cuts on Brandon. It wasn’t his imagination that there was blood all over the floor. 

“Hayden, please! I need to talk to you! I need to know what the hell is going on!” Jax shouted, trying to calm his racing heart. 

After another couple of minutes of silence, Jax went into the kitchen and got a rag from under the sink. He wet the rag and started to clean up the blood on the floor. Once it was clean, the red-head stood up and decided to head to his bedroom in order to change his bloody clothes. As he rounded the corner of the kitchen he froze in shock. There was Hayden, not looking angry anymore but the sadness was still there. He felt the sadness in the air of the room thicken like deep smog on a hot summer's day, making his nose tingle in unshed tears and struggling to breathe through the thickness of it. The red-head walked over to the man, standing barely a foot away from him. 

“Tell me. All of it.” Jax demanded.

“What could you possibly want to know?” Hayden said quietly.

“Uh, well you said people burned Aito and now I know that you have claws. Normal people don’t have those.” he said.

“I’m a demon. They hated me because I was a demon.” Hayden admitted.

Jax knew he hadn’t heard that right. He couldn’t have. Demon’s weren't real! They just didn’t exist. And he refused to believe in such things. But he also used to never believe in ghosts, but there one was not a foot away from him.

“Your….what? Like...a fallen angel, minion of hell, devil’s buddy kinda demon?” Jax asked.

Hayden chuckled and shook his head with a small smile when he said, “Well, I guess. But do I really look like that?”

“Well no. I didn’t think there was a difference. I just don’t understand any of this. I’m not the type of person who believes in any of this kind of thing.” Jax said as he took a deep calming breath while he tried to wrap his mind around all of what Hayden said. This situation wasn’t easy. 

“There isn’t that much of a difference. If you are evil at heart, you turn evil. Appearance and all,” the demon explained.

“Okay then, was Aito a demon too?” Jas asked, and as soon as he did he realized the answer. “He wasn't, was he? He was human.”

Hayden nodded slightly. “He...yes. It is why he was killed. For us being together.” Hayden answered.

Jax never thought a human could fall in love with a supernatural creature, but wasn’t that the theme of all of those idiotic movies? “I guess I can see why you got so angry and hurt my brother but I still don’t agree with it,” the red-head said and then paused, frowning in thought. "Why isn't Aito a ghost or whatever like you are?" 

“I don’t know. I have wondered that myself many times. Maybe it was because of me.” Hayden said looking past Jax like he was lost in his own mind. The red head frowned. All of this ghost stuff was confusing to him. In the movies it was always easy but this was anything but.

“I don’t mind having you around, except when you attack my family that is, but this existence can’t be good for you. Isn’t it terribly lonely?” Jax asked.

Hayden looked at Jax and tried to calm the sudden rage that filled him at the mention of Jax’s brother. “Of course it is lonely. I feel like I’ve gone insane over losing him. Thinking of things I wish I never had to. And watching things... large metal things go by outside but never was I able to see them.” 

“Is there anything I can do to help you? I’ve already tried to bury you properly but maybe I can do something else. Maybe try and see if Aito is still out there?” Jax asked. Hayden stared at Jax for a minute before nodding a little. “Only if you get my painting back,” he said.

“I will, of course I will. I’ll get it and then I’ll go look at any books I have that could help,” the young man said with a nod and ran back outside. 

Jax ran out to the trash can where it had been last. As he reached it, he saw that the painting had been ripped a little more on the edge. Probably from where it had gotten snagged on the edge of the can but the two in the painting were as pristine as ever. He carefully grabbed it and ran back inside. The young red-headed man carried it back upstairs and went straight to his room where he sat the painting carefully down against the wall. He left the bedroom and went to his mini studio library and started to browse all of his books. As he went through the books he thought could help, his mind started to wonder. As strange as it had been to have a ghost in his home, finding out Hayden had been a demon in life and in love with a human didn’t bother him anymore. Now the thought of Hayden no longer being here gave him a strange empty feeling and he didn’t know if he was ready.

Hayden had grown on him and not just that, Jax really liked him. Even as horrible as it was that he hurt his brother, he knew the demon had done it out of pain. In pain of losing maybe the last memento he had of his lost love. The kind of love Hayden felt was obvious and Jax didn’t know how far the demon would go to protect it. All the red-head knew for sure was that if he were gifted with someone so wonderful, so beautiful, he would be destroyed if he lost that love. 

Just like Hayden was.

Jax paused and looked up from his book. How fucking selfish of him to want to keep Hayden for himself when he had the possibility to be reunited with his love or at the very least, be at peace. The red-head knew he would be missed, his presence had somehow become reassuring. 

Jax sighed and closed the book he was reading. “Hayden. W-where is the village where Aito died? I’d like to go there and visit. Maybe take him some flowers or something.” he asked from his spot. Was he overstepping? He just knew he wanted to do something for the man. Hayden appeared before Jax after a minute of silence. “Two hours west from here.” the demon informed.

“Thank you.” Jax said with a smile and set the book to the side. As Hayden faded once again, the red-head took a deep breath. He would go to bed and get some good rest, visit Brandon in the early morning, and then go to see if Aito was around.

The red head quickly changed before climbing into his warm sheets, immediately passing out from exhaustion from the long day.

The next morning saw Jax up at 6 am and heading to the hospital. The hospital was quiet on the floor Brandon was on as he made his way to his room. He peeked into his brother’s room and was glad to see Brandon sitting up with more color in his face; for that Jax was really grateful. 

“You look so much better Bran. I’m glad you're going to be ok.” Jax said as he sat down next to him. Brandon looked over from the TV in the room. He smiled over at his little brother. “Hey you. I’m definitely feeling better. What happened to me anyway?” he asked. Jax shrugged, trying to play it cool. 

“It was some kind of animal attack. I don’t know where it went and the sheriff looked for it but they didn’t find anything. I’m sorry Bran, I feel like this is all my fault.” he said.

Brandon blinked and said, “An animal? What animal could do this? And it’s not your fault Jax.” The red-head looked into his brother’s eyes and thought he saw something more in them, but he knew he was just thinking of too much at once, so it was probably nothing.

“I don’t know Bran. You...don’t remember anything?” Jax asked, uncertain.

“I just remember I threw an old thing away and then walked back to the house and then I don’t know, I just felt sharp pain in my back followed by a burning sensation and blood. You screamed and then nothing.” Brandon explained. Jax frowned, he wanted to change the subject. Didn’t want to talk about what happened anymore. He didn’t want to think of how close he had come to losing his brother. He visited for a few more minutes before saying his goodbyes. After that he headed west to where Hayden had instructed him to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments to get me motivation to continue :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos


End file.
